


Business calls

by MrMenace, Unicorn (Jensee)



Series: Like Clockwork [2]
Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cutter is tiny AND horny, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, M/M, Oral Sex, Phone Calls & Telephones, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, that never changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 02:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMenace/pseuds/MrMenace, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jensee/pseuds/Unicorn
Summary: Enlil has a good time. So does Cutter.





	Business calls

**Author's Note:**

> This has been written a while ago, and I'd forgotten how cheesy it was.
> 
> This takes place quite a while after Enlil and Cutter became kind of a thing. They're in a somewhat casual but almost exvlusive relationship at that point.
> 
> PS: I'm sorry about the name okay

Enlil panted breathlessly at the vice grip his boyfriend had on his body. How could Marcus be so tight and perfect every time was beyond him, but he could hardly complain. A hand laid on his cheek, coaxing him to face Marcus’s face looming over him.

“Come one, Lil, look at me”

He couldn’t help but moan at the order, and made an effort to keep his eyes open so he could look back at Marcus. His boyfriend smirked – pleasant and maybe a little mean – and Enlil could feel him tighten around him.   
A whimper escaped him, and Marcus’s smile widened.

“That’s good. You’re being a good little boy, Lil.”

Enlil moaned at that, unable to stop his hips from bucking up into Marcus’s body. His eyes closed at the wave of pleasure, and Marcus immediately stopped moving, immobilizing Enlil’s hips with his surprisingly strong grip.

“Now, that won’t do. I told you to look at me didn’t I?”

Enlil whined again, and made an effort to open his eyes and face Marcus once again.

“ _ Good _ . Let’s…”

A phone rang, interrupting Marcus. His face contorted a second in a mask of exasperation – his lips twisting into a raged line, sending another shiver down Enlil’s back – before smoothing out. He stretched to get to the beeping phone on the nightstand and the movement caused Enlil’s dick to slip out of him.

He couldn’t help but whine at the loss.

“Shush,” said Marcus firmly, putting a finger to his lips. Enlil immediately fell silent, despite the sob that wanted to force itself out of his lips – he knew the price for disobeying. “You stay quiet, and you keep looking at me. Is that clear?”

Unsure of whether he was allowed to properly respond, Enlil simply nodded. It seemed to satisfy Marcus who gently smoothed out his hair and took the call.

“Cutter.” He said, his voice hard and unflexing. A voice spoke at the other end of the phone. Marcus’s expression didn’t change, but his other hand went back to circling Enlil’s dick, beginning to massage it again. Enlil had to suppress the furious whine that pooled in his throat, and the effort to keep it in brought tears in his eyes, threatening to spill over.

Marcus watched him dispassionately.

“Tell me what happened. I want details. And names.”

The indistinct voice spoke again, and Cutter listened on, looking unwaveringly professional even as he redressed and positioned himself over Enlil’s cock.

A small sound managed to escape Enlil when he felt Marcus sink back onto him. The man sent him a cold glare and stopped moving, waiting until Enlil had taken a few breaths to fully sit himself back on his dick. He slowly resumed fucking Enlil into the mattress, his expression never wavering from its quiet, serious calm.

“What is the damage?”

Enlil had to muffle himself, unable to completely quiet his sobs and whines as Marcus relentlessly worked himself on his shaft, drowning him in waves after waves of sensations.

“Good.” He finally said, and his eyes drilled into Enlil’s, giving him the last push that sent him over the edge.

He opened his mouth in a silent cry, feeling Marcus tighten over his overworked dick, wringing every sensations out of him in a long orgasm. When he managed to open his eyes again, Marcus was caressing his cheek, a little smirk on his face even as he spoke in a cold, impassible voice into the phone. Enlil didn’t resist nuzzling into his palm a bit.

“Very well. I’m finishing a few things here, and I’ll be in the office shortly. Thank you for letting me know.”

He threw the phone away, letting it bounce on the carpet as he loomed over Enlil once again.

“You couldn’t help yourself, could you? You can speak.”

“I’m sorry!” Enlil blurted out immediately, feeling tears sliding down his cheeks. “I didn’t mean to! But I couldn’t ask and…”

“None of that now.” And Marcus’s voice was deceptively sweet, so that Enlil was sure he was going to be punished. The shiver that shook him at that idea wasn’t only fear. “What I want to know, is how you’re gonna make it up to me.”

Enlil sucked in a breath, and his spent cock gave a shudder at Marcus’s tone.

“Can I… I could suck you off?”

That earned him a smirk.

“That’s what I like to hear.” Enlil flinched at the sensation of cold air suddenly hitting his dick. “Come on, get to work.”

Marcus let out a satisfied sigh when he sank into Enlil’s mouth, quickly hitting the back of his throat and setting to fuck Enlil’s face. Enlil tried as much as he could to use his tongue to pleasure him, but could mostly only let himself be used as he felt his own come slowly trickle out of Marcus’s hole and drip onto his skin.

It didn’t take too long for Marcus to reach a quiet climax, and his grip in Enlil’s hair didn’t flatter until he had gulped down all of his come.

“Mm. That’s a good boy…” Marcus climbed off Enlil’s exhausted form. “Are you going to be okay while I shower?”

He didn’t remember responding, but he must have, because it seemed Marcus had gone and come back to wipe some of the come of him and cover him with a blanket. He felt a hand in his hair, playing with it, and heard Marcus’s voice, almost soft and far away.

“Call me once you wake up, alright?”

The hand left his hair and Enlil nodded off.


End file.
